Love Song for You
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: 'Lullaby' Story. Pitch's niece is wrestling with FEELS while waiting for Jack, and can't help but sing. How will Jack take hearing this? T for paranoia!


Insane: I don't own anything. OI! Someone get me Jack for my B-day? I don't own the songs, they belong to someone a lot richer, prettier, and with a better voice.

~! #$%^&*()-

She sat at the edge of a frozen lake, staring out into the distance.

But facing AWAY from the Icy beauty. Her head tilted to the sky, eyes gazing at nothing in particular.

This lake was home to a friend of hers, someone she'd been getting closer to by the day.

"It's lookin like he's not gonna not be back anytime soon." She sighed, not noticing the figure dart into a tree. Bored, she started singing.

_"I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love, he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And _

_I _

_could _

_tell _

_you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister was beautiful_

_He has such shining eyes_

_And _

_if _

_you_

_Asked_

_me _

_if _

_I _

_loved _

_him..._

_I'd_

_Lie..._

_He looks around the room_

_innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know_

_I've had him memorized_

_For so long_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never lets nobody see him cry_

_I_

_Don't_

_Let_

_Nobody_

_See_

_Me_

_Wishin'_

_He_

_Was_

_Mine!_

_And_

_I_

_could_

_tell_

_you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister was beautiful_

_He has such shining eyes_

_And_

_if_

_you_

_Asked_

_me_

_if_

_I_

_loved_

_him..._

_I'd_

_Lie..._

_He stands there_

_Then walks away_

_My Gods_

_If I_

_Could only say..._

_'I'm_

_Holding_

_Every breath_

_For you...'_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play_

_guitar_

_I think he can _

_see through_

_Everything b__ut_

_My heart_

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is_

_'MiM, He's beautiful.'_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle!_

_Yes,_

_And_

_I_

_could_

_tell_

_you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me..._

_His sister was beautiful_

_He has such shining eyes_

_And_

_if_

_you_

_Asked_

_me_

_if_

_I_

_loved_

_him..._

_if_

_you_

_Asked_

_me_

_if_

_I_

_loved_

_him..._

_I'd_

_Lie..."_

Chasity Pureheart knew she had fallen hard for Jack Frost, but the didn't mean she had to admit it... right? She leaned back into the snow to continue waiting for her crush.

It took five minutes for the shock of hearing Chasity sing that song to wear off of one Jack Frost. He then flew out of the tree and acted like he'd never heard it.

~! #$%^&*()-

One week later

~! #$%^&*()-

Jack Frost walks along a powerline outside of a certain apartment. The stars twinkle in the sky, and Manny watches from above. And Jack knows it's time. He'd thought long and hard, and made a decision that he definitely felt more than friendship for one Chasity Pureheart.

The question was, how to tell her without letting her know he'd been listening at the lake?

Now sitting across from her window, he began to sing.

_"Untouchable,_

_Like a distant_

_Diamond_

_Sky_

_I'm reaching out_

_And I just can't_

_Tell_

_You_

_Why..."_

A tousled head of blond hair poked out of the window, jade eyes widening when they alight upon Jack, and for a second, he thinks he has ruined everything.

But then she smiles, her eyes lighting up, and he continues.

_"Untouchable_

_Burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone..."_

She jumped out of the window, rings of bright purple appearing around her waist, moving up and down, changing her on the outside, but not within. The changeling landed easily on the same wire as Jack.

_"In the_

_Middle_

_Of_

_The_

_Night_

_When I'm in this dream..._

_It's like a_

_Million little stars_

_Spelling out your name..."_

She daintily steps across the wires, not a care in the world, and Jack gets an urge to laugh, knowing this gracefulness is only an act, and that she's a total klutz. Wisely, he resists and keeps singing.

_"You gotta_

_Come on, come on,_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on,_

_Little taste of heaven._

_It's half full,_

_And I won't_

_Wait_

_Here_

_All_

_Day..."_

She holds out a hand, a silent offer to dance, a small half-smile upon her face.

He takes it, and the two step off the wire, and begin to spin in the gentle caress of Jack's wind, moonlight streaming over them.

_"I know you're saying that_

_You'd_

_Be_

_Here_

_Anyway..._

_But you're..._

_Untouchable_

_Burning_

_Brighter_

_Than_

_The_

_Sun..._

_And now that you're close,_

_I_

_Feel_

_Like_

_Coming_

_Undone..._

_In_

_the_

_middle_

_of_

_the_

_night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling_

_out_

_your_

_name_

_You gotta,_

_come on, come on_

_Say that we'll_

_be_

_together_

_Come on, come on_

_In the middle of the night_

_We could_

_form_

_this_

_dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta,_

_come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

_I'm caught_

_Up in you_

_But you're_

_Untouchable_

_Burning_

_brighter_

_than_

_the_

_sun_

_Now that you're close_

_I feel like coming undone_

_In the_

_middle_

_of_

_the_

_night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta_

_come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta,_

_come on, come on_

_Say that we'll_

_be_

_together_

_Come on, come on, come on,"_

Tired, the duo landed on her windowsill, leaning against each other. And Chasity began to sing,

_"In the middle of the night_

_We can form this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta, come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven,_

_And in the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta,_

_come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

_Like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_Spelling out your name..."_

Smiling, she looked over at Jack, who pulled her in for a kiss.

And all she could think was 'FINALLY!'

... Until she gets over the shock and realizes he WAS listening at the lake.


End file.
